Contacts
by Kyonetsu
Summary: Seto notices something different about Katsuya and he doesn't like it one bit! Ever so slight puppyshipping! :)


Greetings, readers! Sorry about my stories being few and far between; I am lacking _so_ much inspiration lately. I did manage to muster up enough motivation to write this little short blurb for you guys.

Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters (though I wish I did).

* * *

Katsuya stared intently in the mirror, his lip curling involuntarily as he examined his skin. "Guess that cleanser Anzu gave me workin' alright," he mumbled to himself and ran his tongue over his teeth. He let out a sigh as he squeezed a dollop of toothpaste out onto his toothbrush and lazily began brushing his teeth. _I wonder how well this'll go over today,_ he thought, his eyes half-lidded as they rested on his reflection. The blond glanced over at a contact lens case lying on the counter. _I'm sure no one will notice._

* * *

_I'm so tired of Mondays,_ Seto Kaiba grumbled mentally as he made his way down the bustling hallway. Upon turning the corner, something unexpected caught his attention—a flock of his female classmates surrounding the one and only Katsuya Jonouchi. _What the..?_

His eyebrows furrowed as he made his way over to the crowd, picking up on hushed comments about his eyes. As he neared the other boy, Seto caught sight of what they were referring to; Katsuya was wearing colored contacts.

The young CEO felt his blood boil as it coursed through his veins, and he pushed his way through the sea of estrogen. "What's the meaning of this, Mutt?" he growled, his fingers gripping the handle of his briefcase tightly.

The blond smiled in return. "Whatever do ya mean?" Katsuya asked coyly, batting his lashes over his brand new blue eyes.

"You know damn well what I mean, Jonouchi," Seto said behind gritted teeth. "Now take them out!"

"Why should I? It's not like I'm hurtin' anyone," the shorter teen responded with a shrug and turned his eyes to the girls all around them. "Am I right, ladies?" He flashed them all a smile that sent them into a giggling fit and a few even swooned. "See? No harm done."

The brunet narrowed his eyes dangerously, never once taking them off of the other boy, and addressed their audience, "I suggest you girls get to class. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?" The chill in his voice sent the girls all but running and soon it was just the two of them standing in the lonely hallway.

"Whadya do that for?" Katsuya whined as he gazed out upon the empty rows of lockers. "Ya just can't stand someone else gettin' attention, can ya? I mean, obviously the great _Seto Kaiba_ is the only one allowed to have blue eyes around here, huh? That's it, isn't it? You're just—" His statement was cut off by the taller teen shoving his back against the lockers, the rattling of metal echoing against the walls.

"Shut your mouth, Mutt," Seto said harshly. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Katsuya practically snarled in reply, "Then explain it to me."

"You wouldn't understand," said the young businessman, his voice much softer this time.

The blond crossed his arms over his chest. "Try me."

Seto Kaiba breathed out a sigh. "They don't suit you."

Katsuya stared dumbly at his classmate, his face etched with confusion. "Come again?"

"They don't suit you," Seto repeated plainly. Upon seeing the younger grow more and more baffled, he decided to continue. "The eyes are compared to the windows to your soul, and by wearing those contacts, it's like you're hiding. It's as though you don't like what you see when you look in the mirror and you're running away from your insecurities. That's not you. Katsuya Jonouchi doesn't run away from the fight. He _is_ the fight." The brunet blushed lightly at his own words, not meaning to come off so..._motivational_. "Forget it," he grumbled as he turned on his heels and headed toward his first class of the day.

Katsuya watched his retreating back disappear down the corridor and he smiled. Who would've thought Seto Kaiba of all people could make him feel that much better?

* * *

_Hmm?_

The sound of an object being placed on his desk stirred the CEO from his thoughts and he glanced down at the source—a contact lens case. Naturally Seto turned his attention to the boy sitting to his right, Katsuya's warm honey brown eyes smiling back at him.

"Thanks for what ya said earlier," the blond said with a grin and his cheeks flushed momentarily. "I really needed that."

Seto nodded in reply and lifted the case into his hand. He cradled it gently, contemplating its contents before shoving it in his pants pocket. _They really did suit you,_ he thought, watching the other boy in his peripherals, _but they didn't suit me_. The brunet breathed out a short laugh through his nostrils and shook his head.

_Guess I've got a thing for brown eyes._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading!

Feel free to **favorite** and/or **review** but please no flames! Flames are only good for roastin' weenies and marshmallows! :)

_See you next time!_


End file.
